Blue Stripes
by Objective Mistress
Summary: They were a gift from months ago. It would have been a waste to throw them to the side just because they were no longer together. Mako wears his blue-striped boxers for the first time in a while.


**Rating:** M (for smut)

**Word Count:** ~1200

**Summary:** They were a gift from months ago. It would have been a waste to throw them to the side just because they were no longer together. Mako wears his blue-striped boxers for the first time in a while

**Author Note:** Just something quick in honor of Mako's blue-striped boxers.

.

.

Mako rooted through his dresser, his suitcase a mess on the floor.

"Bolin!" he yelled, hoping his brother wasn't too engrossed in his own packing to hear him. "Have you seen the rest of my boxers? Like half of them are missing!"

"I didn't take them if that's what you're asking," the earthbender stepped into the doorway. "I don't think I would even be able to get them on one of my legs."

"I don't have enough to take for a trip this long to the Earth Kingdom!" In frustration, he tossed the clothing balled in his fists to the ground.

"What about those?" He pointed to a set of white boxers with vertical blue stripes, stuffed in the farthest corner, bottom drawer of his dresser.

Mako froze. He hadn't worn those in months.

"They look clean."

Reluctantly he packed them in his luggage, just to get Bolin off this back.

Those weren't just any boxers; they were a gift from Korra when they were still together. Countless nights he wore them, his legs tangled in hers sticky in the aftermath of their coupling. He would pull them on despite Korra's complaints, (who insisted he sleep with nothing on like she always slept), knowing that with Bolin in the next bedroom over, sleeping naked was not a good idea if an emergency should arise.

But now…well, wearing them made him think of certain things, which led to certain conditions, which led him to having to get release from a certain condition, in which during he usually thought of his ex-girlfriend.

In other words, just wearing the set of blue-striped boxers was far too distracting to do anything productive.

He could only hope that he could do laundry enough to leave the set as a last resort.

.

"Mako?"

The quiet voice and light knocks on his door were just enough to pull him out of sleep.

"Hang on, I'm coming," he whispered as loudly as possible. Pulling the covers off his body, he stumbled in the dark towards the door. He pulled the heavy frame open to just a crack. Blue eyes stared back at him. "Korra?"

"C-Can I come in?"

He nodded, and opened the door just enough to let her slip through before closing and locking it tightly.

"Sorry, I know it's really late," she smiled.

Korra must have just gotten up also. Her hair was down with no wolf tails at all, and fell in messy waves over her shoulders. A deep blue robe wrapped her toned form, and covered her to just above the knee. And Spirits…Mako had to think about Toza naked to keep his cock from rising when he realized that she was probably just wearing her wrappings underneath, if anything.

"N-No it's okay," he smiled. "Is something wrong?"

She took a step closer to him so that they were standing almost toe-to-toe. He had to tilt his head down to meet her blue eyes.

"Remember the other day? We talked about how one day there might be a time that we could be together?"

Mako nodded, trying not to be obvious about his gaze that kept drifting downward to the swell of her breasts beneath her robe. She was most certainly wearing wrappings; judging by the size he had come to know very well.

"Uhh…yeah of course."

"How about today?"

Without another word she closed the distance between them and pulled him down into a hard kiss. Her robe fell open, revealing bare skin, her most intimate areas with wrappings, just as he expected. He pushed the robe off her shoulders to the ground while she frantically worked at his white top, throwing it across the room when she got it over his head.

"Fuck, I missed this," Mako mumbled into her neck as he placed slopping kisses down to her collarbone.

Korra pushed him down on to the bed and ground her hips against him. She kissed and nipped at his neck and he grabbed at her ass, desperately trying to use the friction between them to alleviate the building pressure in his groin. He pulled at her bindings and managed to get them loose enough to push down her abdomen so he could see her tits.

She slid down her body with a mischievous grin. Her eyes never left his as she pulled the elastic back on his boxers just enough to expose the head of his cock. She licked around a few times before taking the tip into her mouth. She rubbed the rest of his shaft through the thin layer of fabric.

Mako clenched at the sheets. "Spirits I'm close…"

She pulled back and slid up to kiss him hard, but the damage was already done.

Unable to hold back he spilled, his cock once again back in his boxers. Korra covered his mouth with hers to muffle is groan.

He blushed the color of his scarf. "I umm…" he felt like he was a teenager again. "It's been a while."

"That's okay," her voice thick with unfulfilled need. "We have the rest of the night."

A loud alarm caused the couple to flinch. It was a siren, and a loud one at that.

"That's the alert signal," Korra bolted upright. "We have to get out there! Help me with my bindings!"

Mako wasn't used to helping her get the wrappings back on; getting them _off _was his expertise. They pulled them back up over her breasts and haphazardly managed to tie them tightly enough to be modest. Korra ran across the room to pull her robe up off the floor and over her shoulders.

He pulled his tank top on.

"We don't have time! I'll see you out there!" She patted her hair down and rushed out of the room.

One problem: his gray boxer shorts had a very obvious wet spot from his cum. Quickly he pulled them off and ran to his suitcase. He only had one clean pair, the pair with blue stripes.

.

.

"Way to go guys!" Bolin thrust his fists in the air, also only in his sleepwear. "And Mako…" he squinted at the firebender he was standing noticeably close to Korra. "I told you to bring that pair."

"We should all get back to sleep," Korra smiled. "Walk me back Mako?"

"Of course," he shared her knowing grin as they walked off. "My room?" He whispered as soon as they got farther away from the others.

"If you don't mind. I think we have a lot of time to make up for."

Her hand snaked down and gave his ass a firm squeeze. "You know I love those boxers. I didn't even know you still had them."

"Well, for you I'll wear them anytime."

As soon as they got through the door, Korra pinned him against the wall.

Mako knew exactly what kind of night this would be, and he couldn't possibly have been happier.

.

.

**Author Note:** I hope you all enjoyed this! Not a ton of smut but I wanted to get this out ASAP for you all. Did it quick, hope there are no typos I missed!


End file.
